


Crushes

by pixiyella



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Danny Fenton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiyella/pseuds/pixiyella
Summary: Danny and Sam are attending college at the newly built Anna Bell University, and have their own apartment. Dani lives with them, and is a senior in high school, who is ready to come out of the closet.





	Crushes

"Hey, Danny, can we talk?" Dani asked as she got home from school, slinging her backpack down by the front door. Danny, who had been playing video games, sighed; clearly a bit annoyed, but as he knew Dani rarely came home wanting to talk, it might be important. He hit pause and moved over on the couch for her. "What's up?"

Considering the fact that Dani knew Danny was a bi trans man, the subsequent sentence wasn't as hard to say to him as it might have been to someone else: "I'm a lesbian."

"I thought you were American," Danny replied without missing a beat, and Dani smacked him in the arm for the smart ass reply.

"Dickhead!" 

Danny leaned over the back of the couch. "Hey, Sam, Dani's a lesbian; you're outnumbered!" 

Sam immediately called back from the kitchen, "Who the fuck said I was straight?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a lesbian Dani fic for awhile but you all know Exactly why now was the time to do it.


End file.
